1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for processing (or handling) data in a mobile communication terminal including a first data memory, such as an internal memory, for storing first data indicating user-stored information and a second data memory, such as an external memory, for storing second data indicating user-stored information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal is a device that provides a user with communication functions which allow the user to have conversations or exchange data during a user's travel, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, and a Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) terminal.
Such a mobile communication terminal has come into wide use all over the world and there is now a growing recognition that a mobile communication terminal is a necessity. As a result, a mobile communication terminal tends to be miniaturized, slimmer, and light-weight to make it easy for users to carry and is evolving into a multimedia terminal that can provide a variety of functions. In particular, the future mobile communication terminals will be miniaturized further, have multiple functions and purposes, and will be adaptable to various multimedia environments or Internet environments.
The mobile communication terminal was originally intended for phone conversations, but now provides a short message transmission and reception function, a memory function for storing and searching for phone numbers, a locking function, an alarm function, an area code check function. Recently added functions include a camera function, a digital broadcast reception function, and a game function.
Such a mobile communication terminal must often process bulk data for multimedia services and various additional function services. To this end, a large-capacity memory is required. However, since the capacity of a memory included in a mobile communication terminal is limited, an additional external memory, such as a multimedia card or a universal serial bus (USB) keycard, is generally added to the mobile communication terminal. The multimedia card is a high-capacity memory card and has been widely used as a storage medium of a mobile communication terminal, a digital camera, and an MP3.
However, in a mobile communication terminal having an internal memory and an external memory, when data is moved from one of the two memories to another for storage or is deleted from one of the two memories, all of the target data should be confirmed before being processed.
Moreover, in a mobile communication terminal, to delete user-stored information, such as phone book data, from a data memory, all corresponding data may be individually deleted or the entire data file may be deleted on a collective basis. The individual data deletion requires much time and the collective data deletion may even delete the data that the user desires not to delete.